The present invention relates to the field of educational devices related to physical education, more specifically, a weight bar adapted for use in weight training.
The standard men's Olympic weight bar is 2.2 meters and weighs 20 kg. The bar has a 50 mm diameter at each end and tapers down to 28 mm at the grip. The standard women's Olympic weight bar is 2.01 meters and weighs 15 kg. The bar has a 50 mm diameter at each end and tapers down to 24 mm at the grip.
With the increasing popularity of weight training in cross-training programs, there in interest in performing relatively difficult weight training movements such as the Olympic style snatch and the Olympic style clean and jerk. This increase of relatively inexperienced people performing these difficult exercises increases the risk of injury. To reduce this risk, a tool is needed to allow people to learn and practice Olympic style snatch and the Olympic style clean and jerk with a lower risk of injury.